


Futanari Ballbusting: Eternal Doom pt.1

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [29]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Brutal, Brute - Freeform, CBT, Carnage - Freeform, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Demons, Doom, Doom Slayer - Freeform, Epic Battles, Eunuch, F/F, Fear, Forced Orgasm, Futa, Futanari, Hell, Horde, Horns, Huge balls, Humiliation, Imps - Freeform, Panic, Penectomy, Princess - Freeform, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rip and tear, Ryona, Science Fiction, Shemale, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/F, Torture, Triplets, Vaginal Sex, Weapons, ballbusting, chaingun, chainsaw, dickgirl, fight, hell knight, huge cock, muscular, scifi, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: The mighty futanari Doom Buster goes on a raping spree in addition to brutal castration of demon hordes and wanders into a trap plotted by three princesses of Hell
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Futanari Ballbusting: Eternal Doom pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! My name is SwizzleRich and I write a lot of futanari ballbusting stories. This time... I'm doing the same! But being a crazy fan of Doom, I decided to... write something in the theme. This is not a Doom fanfic, although it may be inspired by the game itself in many ways. With this work, I create another universe for my futa cbt creations... this time it's Sci-Fi! I have many works dedicated to Lucida, which is a vampire sorceress in the Fantasy universe, and Sarah, a champion kickboxer in the Vanilla universe, so time to make an addition to my protagonist team. This story, as well as future chapters, may contain a lot of extreme fetish stuff like futanari & ballbusting (duh), castration, penectomy, BDSM, torture, humiliation, non-con, rape, lolicon, and sometimes gore, albeit really skimpy and brief. Generally... viewer discretion advised. Have fun!

**Chapter 1: The Thot Slayer**

_In the first age, in the first battle, when the shadows first lengthened, one stood. Burned by the embers of carnal desires, her soul blistered by the fires of sexual urges and tainted beyond ascension, she chose the path of perpetual genital torment. In her ravenous hatred she found no peace; and with boiling blood she scoured the umbral plains seeking vengeance against the dark mistresses who had wronged her. She wore the crown of the Night Midwives, and those that tasted the bite of her beastly phallus named her... the Doom Buster._

_As her glorious testicles were bestowed the gift of unholy purification by The One Deity, to cleanse the universe from all barbaric creatures of evil and the like. The insolent, wicked spirits haunting and preying upon the weak and innocent of this realm should cower in fear in her overwhelming presence, crawling to her feet and begging for forgiveness, unless they want to be punished severely by the Doom Buster's mighty appendage._

_The vile futanari on the Doom Buster's righteous path should be expecting penectomy or castration of the most brutal kind, while females are to be impregnated against their will by the Hellfucker's potent, evil-purging semen. That is the purpose of the one who prevails licentiousness, and with each pair of broken genitals and each womb filled with her sweltering hot seed, she grows stronger, unbreakable, and undefeatable..._

_They are rage. Brutal. Without mercy._

_But you?_

_You will be worse._

_Rape and sterilize until it is done._

...

A dark cavern lit by a few red torches protruding from walls. Bodies lying everywhere, alone or in piles, all covered in bodily fluids that... weren't blood. A heavy scent of sweat, cum, and vaginal fluid could be smelled in this vile aftermath of a giant, brutal orgy.

A mighty, muscular figure emerged from under the biggest pile of bodies in the middle of the cave and looked around at the futas and females.

All those creatures weren't dead. They were unconscious. From the punishment brought upon them. All 83 women were lying in a pool of unholy seed, with their faces twisted still in a perfect ahegao, the face of extreme pleasure, their tongues out as their eyes drifted up, spaced out completely. All 65 of the futas, on the other hand? Their testicles ripped out or ground to dust. Some of their pathetic cocks broken in half or ripped out.

The great figure stepped down from the bodies, evoking some moaning as her heavy boots pressed against the chests, thighs, and faces of her fallen foes.

The Doom Buster stopped in one of the torch's grim light, showing her silhouette fully for all to see.

An 8'2"(252cm) tall futanari with massive, well-sculptured muscles, a toned six-pack on her belly and biceps bulging out, ready to brawl. She was no bodybuilder, not that kind of muscular, but still mighty, with big, natural D-cup breasts and a remarkably fit form, albeit feminine where important. From between her legs dangled a 32in(82cm) beastly, circumcised cock with bulging veins, and behind it, a gargantuan pair of saggy, hefty testicles. The Doom Buster's body was almost always covered by a few armor pieces, that is two green-shaded metal gauntlets, heavy boots, shoulder guards, chest piece, helmet and what her companions liked to call... the butt armor.

The Doom Buster's biceps, abs and genitals were always exposed, just to make her job easier.

One thing about her? She preferred actions to small talk.

And the demons on her righteous path were very quick to talk when she appeared. Especially the futas. Pleading and wetting themselves as the Doom Buster's form bashed through one of the walls, already erect and ready to plow everything that moved. The mighty futa did prefer females over futanari when it came to fucking, but if a vile futa was especially... problematic, she wrapped her around the big fucking gun she sported and vaporised her entrails. Not literally, sadly.

The Doom Buster specialised in punishing sinners. Those, who have preyed upon innocent creatures. She was the one who hunted the hunters, who raped the rapists. And she was perfectly aware of the legends about her. No, she didn't impale people on stakes. It might look like that by the width of their anuses, but that's just an aftermath of the Doom Buster's justice-bringing penis ravaging at their bodies. And no, she was not that terrible and raped females who didn't deserve it! Some just came to her on their own, literally asking for it, albeit fear keeps most of them away.

But going back on track... The Doom Buster left the pile of sexually mutilated bodies, wiping her dark-brown visor from the bodily fluids, and glared around if there were any... victims left.

She saw one. Her body quivering, paralysed in fear from the Doom Buster's mere presence in the room. The demon lost all hope by just seeing the throbbing monstercock of the mighty futanari in front of her. She was lying in a fetal position in the corner of the room, covered by semen, maybe trying to hide her musk, but it wasn't that easy to hide from justice. The Doom Buster sensed her. She sensed the fear of the villainous demon and the fact that she wasn't castrated yet!

"n- no! P- Please!" The futa succubus whined, raising her arms helplessly. The Doom Buster could snap them like twigs, but she didn't like senseless violence. She wasn't some kind of... slayer! She was just a sexual predator's worst nightmare.

The Doom Buster grabbed the demon's by the horn and raised her in the air, her frail form writhing like a worm on a hook, grasping at the mighty, giant muscles of the hulking futa before her. The Buster's rage-filled eyes locked with the succub's. She knew what was coming.

The demon shrieked as her soft dick was grabbed and twisted with a hard, unmerciful grasp, then ripped out with one swift motion! For all the females, young and mature, that she has irrevocably scarred. Then, the Doom Buster's knee launched upwards, crushing the succubus's jewels, popping them both with ease, making a grown, vile demon into a tame, pathetic eunuch. And with The Doom Buster's magic touch? They weren't going to regenerate like normal genitals naturally do in this universe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" A bloodcurdling scream escaped the demon's mouth as she spasmed in agony and shock. Being made a eunuch at such a quick pace? It had a mild impact on a person.  
But it wasn't the end of the punishment. Endlessly hungry to release her purifying seed, the Doom Buster turned the whining, screaming, de-futalised demon and slammed her face-first into the wall, grabbing her thigh and lifting her hips so they are at level with the enormous, veiny monster of a cock that the Doom Buster had.

With one, quick move, the Doom Buster entered the flailing demon's back entrance, immediately making her stop moving and silencing her. The succubus froze in shock, tears started to leak down her cheeks as she felt the overwhelming, mighty dick stretching her insides.

"KHGH~!!!" The demoness choked on her own spit as she felt another mind-bending sensation right after being castrated. She released pathetic squeals, trying to plead not to be ripped in half, but there was no use.  
It didn't take long for the demon to faint, leaving her helpless, ragdoll body for Doom Buster to ravage upon.

But with her unconscious, what justice was that? Besides, the Doom Buster was far from cumming... with her stamina, it took a lot of effort before she could ejaculate. Although, why not take the chance while she had it? The Doom Buster's curse made her stronger with every nullification, every rape, but prevented her from relieving her hefty, virile gonads with her own hands, making them ache and itch for release.

So with that in mind, the Doom Buster lifted her leg and embedded it on a close-by rock and started to slam her giga-cock deeper and deeper into the helpless demon, and with each thrust came her unrelenting ferocity, the grip on the succub's thigh tightened, and finally, after a few dozen minutes, the Doom Buster finally released her thick, sweltering hot semen, overflowing the smaller ex-futanari, cum gushing from her nose and mouth and steaming off as it purified her mind and body.

The Doom Buster pulled out her main weapon against evil, making a waterfall of cum spew from the demon's stretched anus, creating a pool of white goo under her. The demon's loose body was let go, falling and splashing into the tiny pond as the Doom Buster's cock stood, erect and still yearning for release. Ah, the endless hunger... endless frustration... the Buster's eyes darted back to look around the room, but there were no victims left! Again, she was left with her own wrath and no satisfaction.

Just as she wanted to go back through the hole in the wall that she made with her own body, she heard something.

"She's here." A feminine, enticing voice resounded from the corridor at the other end of the cave. A light source lit up the big archway and the Doom Buster lunged in its direction, knowing perfectly that the voice belonged to a powerful, corrupted demon.

Rushing into the massive, long hallway, the Doom Buster noticed the many corridors deriving from it left and right. Those bastards were like ants, spreading uncontrollably where you don't want them, mindlessly doing their jobs and reproducing as fast as possible... and where there're ants... there's the queen.

The unstoppable pussy slayer lunged forward seeing the light source disappearing in one of the corridors, darting behind it with her incredible speed, but the faster the Buster was going, the faster the light was escaping! So it was a trick to lure her... so be it.

As the Doom Buster zoomed through the seemingly endless corridors, pursuing the light, she realised the walls, ceiling and floor were becoming less and less... crude. Some stones were carved, there were altars here and there, but there was a suspicious lack of demons.

Wrath and frustration took over the Doom Buster as her testicles and massive dick that she had to drag around with her were being bashed by her thighs as she run, only fuelling her carnal desire to let all that load go off inside of a helpless demon, blasting her womb with her sweltering hot jizz.

With that in mind, the Doom Buster saw the light slide through some metal bars at the end of the corridor, then dive down from a cliff.

The mighty, powerful body of the Doom Buster could not be stopped by something so simple as metal bars.

With fire in her eyes, the giant futanari super soldier slammed shoulder-first into the gate, making it explode with metal shrapnel and bend like it was made of play dough, letting the Doom Buster go through and stop at the very edge of the cliff, looking around and panting with ferocity.

What she saw was a priceless. Remarkable. Delicious!!! Simply... perfect.

An enormous, football stadium-sized cavern filled to the brim with demons. Imps, possessed slaves, succubi, gatebreakers, breeders, hell knights, summoners, baronesses of hell, red goblins, whiplashes, gargoyles, hell hounds, seed suckers, foot soldiers, booty crushers, horned lamia constrictors, nether dominatrix officers and at the very end, at the top of a high altar with a hundred stairs, as a grand prize. The three princesses of hell themselves.

If the Doom Buster could cry, she could cry of happiness.

But there was no time for that. Her super-sight immediately localised the princesses and glanced each from toes to the tip of their heads. Oh yes, they were the real deal. All three of the same build, god-like curves, wide, child-bearing hips and thicc thighs accompanied with proportionally large breasts on their chests. Their skin a crimson red, and their eyes burning with pride and smug confidence. Golden ornaments and high-class, albeit skimpy tops hanging from their tits, jewelry and tiny chains wrapped around their calves and forearms, and each black-haired head of theirs was decorated with a hellish tiara.

It was definitely their plot to lead the Doom Buster here. And best to keep them in the belief that the mighty ravager was not expecting the surprise trap.

The demon's shriek and screams resounded throughout the cave, taunting the one who traversed hell, the Hellfucker, to hop down... but she had a different idea how to get this party started.

With a single move, she whipped out a D-12 chaingun, spinning its barrel, she unleashed hell upon those who dared to even think they had a chance with her. The weapon itself was fearsome enough without the Doom Buster, being equipped with the Assgent energy-infused piston, compressing gas within the firing crucible to over 220,000 PSI, launching 15mm tungsten slugs with muzzle velocity of nearly 5,000 feet per second straight to every single pair of testicles that happened to be on the first line of fire. With the Doom Buster's God-like reflexes and perception, she shredded the first few lines of demons, castrating them with precision and grace, and sometimes performing express penectomy when a demon's dick happened to be hanging in front of their balls.

This created absolute panic and evoked shock and fear among the demons which underestimated the Doom Buster's might. And she had a lot of might, considering that she could summon various weapons from her ship, the Midnight Slayer, using a simple teleportation trick.

After she run out of ammo, the Hellfucker tossed the chaingun aside, finally hoping down the cliff and landing with a ground-breaking slam, rupturing the stone floor, making pillars of stone emerge from the ground and hit some of the demons right between the legs.

The demons looked upon the mighty tools of the Doom Buster's perpetual sexual carnage, having second thoughts, but then, with an insane scream of fear and rage, a wave of hellspawn flooded the Doom Buster, but one by one, she shred through them, punching, kneeing and kicking, instantly castrating and debilitating each demon, preventing them from having offspring forever.

But as the wave grew stronger and more and more demons started to join in hopes to incapacitate their enemy, the Hellfucker had enough.

With a malicious roar of a combustion engine, the Doom Buster fired up her little helpful friend.  
  
The chainsaw.

Some literally pissed themselves. Some panicked so hard their only goal now was to flee at all cost, preserving their genitals. And some got theirs ripped and torn by the sharp, rigid blades of the Doom Buster's chainsaw plowing through dicks, balls and even tits.

What followed was pure carnage. One by one, the Doom Buster castrated and incapacitated the whole army, turning this seemingly favorable battle sideways and fucking it with her giant, beastly cock without mercy.

Castrating the last hell knight with one punch, the Doom Buster looked around at the entire cave of unconscious demons. Some were lucky, got their pussy slammed and writhed on the floor with their faces twisted in agony, but others had their balls, dick, and breasts chopped clean off by the Buster's cruel chainsaw.

A real shame she didn't have time to fuck every single sore pussy and fill it with her seed. There were three final goals at the end of the staircase, waiting for her.

The Doom Buster reached the top in few seconds, stopping before the three princesses, which looked surprisingly calm.

"Superb work, oh great, virile warrior..." The first princess purred, all of them getting closer to the tall, muscular futa and looking up at her with their lust-filled eyes, "I am Leiran, and as the princess of hell's conglomerate I congratulate you..."

"You seem to know your way around women and futanari..." The second princess grinned, all of them getting on their knees before the Doom Buster's sagging, cum-filled gonads, pulsating with need, "I am Midnei, and as the princess of hell's grand parish, I thank you..."

"So it happens... we know our way around women and futanari too... especially such well-endowed ones." The third princess moaned softly, all of their hands going up and caressing the Doom Buster's genitals, obviously trying to charm her, "I am Rhiyar, and as the princess of hell's slave and military council, I praise you..."

But they committed a grave mistake.

... Incorruptible. With iron will. Relentless.

The Doom Buster's hands lashed out and grabbed the two princesses' throats, leaving the middle one hiding behind her monstrous penis as she lifted the women up and looked into their eyes.

The princesses moaned in frustration, their pathetic attempt at charming the Doom Buster foiled and their plan ruined... or was it?

A vicious uppercut landed between the Doom Buster's gonads, splashing against her heavy testicles and making her grunt, throwing the princess in her right hand away and swatting the middle one with a backhand, making her fall with a red cheek. Harming the Doom Buster's weak points, the testicles among them, was the only way of doing anything at all to her, it seemed, but only by the highest tier of demons, who had enough power to do so.

"Ghak- You... are done..." Leiran growled, grabbing the Hellfucker's hand as she was still being choked. She snapped her leg forward, nailing the Buster's massive left gonad and making her fall to one knee.

"This is pointless! We cannot charm her... SO BUST HER GOOD, SISTERS!!!" Rhiyar yelled, recovered from being thrown away like a used sex toy. She came running towards the Doom Buster with two golden gauntlets on her arms, which seemed... familiar to the Hellfucker.

With their sister's signal, Midnei and Leiran changed from beautiful, charming ladies to ferocious dominas with long fangs and red eyes! Midnei, taking the advantage over the Doom Buster's distraction, lunged forward and sunk her teeth into the mighty futanari's right watermelon-sized testicle. At the same time, Leiran, still being choked, wrapped her legs around the Buster's massive bicep and tried to get free.

The Doom Buster clenched her right fist and grit her teeth as she got up from her kneeling position, fighting through the pain and seeing that Rhiyar was preparing an attack!

Clashing the gauntlets together, Rhiyar slid onto her knees, charging Assgent energy in the cursed gloves and thrusting them towards the Doom Buster's left testicle, but the hit missed!

Using her incredible speed, endurance and strength, the mighty pussy slayer dashed to the side together with the two other demon sisters attached to her. Falling on her back, she made Midnei yell and finally let go of her gonad.

Next thing she saw was the Doom Buster's armored boot smashing onto her face, sending her flying across the room and slamming onto Rhiyar, making them both fall.

The Doom Buster looked at Leiran, which was getting purple on the face, and her eyes were going up to the back of her skull. With one of the sisters down, the fight will be only easier. She got up and felt as Leiran drew her last breath, but Rhiyar and Midnei didn't want to give up her sister just yet!

Midnei conjured a pink, hellish whip with thorned and slashed the Doom Buster's powerful abs with it, making the Hellfucker grunt, looking down and seeing no damage at all!

Her muscular stomach was far too mighty for some hell whip! But as the Buster looked up at Midnei, she had a smile on her face.

A splashing, meaty sound of metal hitting flesh echoed through the giant cave as the Doom Buster's head arched back.

Rhiyar was right below her, clashing the golden gloves against the massive melons sagging between the Doom Buster's thighs.

For the first time in centuries... she finally felt pain!

The feeling spread over her pelvic region and made the Doom Buster groan hard, her mighty, muscular body trembling as she was visibly struggling to stand now. With that blow, her grasp weakened and Leiran gasped for air, kicking the Doom Buster in the head and rolling back, coughing heavily.

"Again!!!" Midnei yelled in a pleased tone, seeing that the plan was working.

"Bust those fucking balls!!!" Leiran screamed with a raspy voice, she was really pissed now!

Rhiyar grinned with lust and happiness as she launched another double punch, but-

***CLANG***

The Doom Buster's hands grasped the gauntlets flying upwards to her groin, lifting them and Rhiyar before her and sending a mighty knee between the princess's legs!

Rhiyar released a feral growl, her eyes crossing and her legs spasming as the Doom Buster's knee collided with her perfect, smooth pussy. The demoness slid down to the ground, her hands free of the gauntlets, clenching her fragile womanhood.

The Doom Buster looked at the gauntlets she was now possessing. Golden. Runic symbols. Powerful, ancient technology. This had to be an angelic relic! That's why it actually hurt her!

The three sisters looked at the Buster with terror in their eyes. They were done for. They had to do something!

"More demons!!!" Midnei yelled, her voice shaking as she raised her hands and fire gushed out of the floor, cracking it and creating big holes just for imps to start flowing out of them like angry ants!

But this was not nearly as effective on the Doom Buster as the dark mistresses would wish.

Kick after kick, the slayer of demons castrated the swarm using only her legs as if her full attention wasn't even needed for that pathetic cannon fodder!

Sadly enough, the Doom Buster couldn't even use the ancient relic as the gauntlets were designed to smaller, feminine hands. Besides, the Buster's hands were already covered by her favored, green armor.

Midnei summoning the demons wasn't a completely bad idea since the princesses had some time to retreat and pull Rhiyar, who still clutched her crotch in pain, closer.

But the demon princess couldn't sustain summoning the flood of filthy any further, "We had to get those back! If we don't... we're doomed..." Midnei panted, then she looked at Leiran wheezing, her throat blue, and Rhiyar, who was still clutching her crotch in despair. It was pretty clear that they were doomed from the very beginning.

Seeing the Doom Buster neuter every enemy she was up against, there was no other option but... a sacrifice.

All three sisters looked at each other and nodded grimly.

"I'll do it..." Leiran said, her voice trembling from fear. She looked at the mighty futanari which was finishing her job, ripping a demon futa's dick apart before her visor rested upon Leiran, standing before her sisters.

Midnei fell down, exhausted, and Rhiyar's pussy was swollen, so her legs were disabled. So Leiran was the only one left... The Doom Slayer put the relic gauntlets on a pedestal beside her before cracking her knuckles and approaching Leiran, whose knees were trembling. Her mouth was closed, but her entire body was shaking in terror and anticipation, looking up at the massive futanari which approached her now.

"D- Do it... you monster..." Leiran said, sweating profoundly, which only made the Doom Slayer's senses more frisky.

The Buster grabbed Leiran's waist and seated her onto another pedestal, making her giant ass splash against the cold stone and jiggle a bit as the demoness moaned. Yes, she was afraid, but come on... being futa-handled by such a virile warrior made her incredibly horny. Her pussy was dripping wet by the time the Doom Buster slapped her monster dong against it and without hesitation, slid it in, making Leiran's eyes widen and her pupils constrict in pure shock of her pussy being stretched.

Rhiyar and Midnei looked at the 'horrifying' scene happening before them. Their sister was getting raped... which was pretty hot! But the Doom Buster's cum would purify her! And they weren't so stupid to act now, they had to strike at the moment the Buster was distracted! Now, they prayed their act of exhaustion was convincing enough. They really were tired, but they exaggerated greatly to make the Buster believe they can't move!

The lustful moans of Leiran could be heard across the entire cavern as the demon princess grasped the Doom Buster's hands and yelled, arching back from the immense pleasure of getting her insides stretched with that beastly dick.

Grasping Leiran's waist, the Doom Buster worked in silence, punishing the demon severely... what seemed like fun would, in couple of minutes, change to Leiran being purified! Un-corrupted! She will pull the evil out of her, making a creature of innocence!

But Leiran forgot about all that. The pleasure was unthinkable! She's had BIG futas before... but none were like the Doom Buster. Holy Hell did her dick reach her heart. Literally. Leiran squirmed and spasmed on the pedestal, her whole body going taut in strain and bliss, reaching pleasure levels she never thought of.

With a few more thrusts, Leiran's pussy exploded with crystal-clear liquid, painting the Doom Buster's... equipment with her fem-cum. The princess's back arched and she orgasmed around her penis, her pussy walls clenching around it and trying to milk if off of her cum, but the Doom Buster was far from done.

Instead of growing vengeful, Leiran's sisters started to grow jealous! They had to pretend to be incapacitated, yet their bodies yearned from release, for that magnificent love rod the Buster sported... damn it was almost impossible to not masturbate, but they absolutely had to resist!

It was Leiran's eight climax that left her fucked dumb, with am expression twisted in bliss, her tongue out, her eyes crossed and her body relaxed because of the immense, exhausting orgasms she didn't even have any strength left in her.

After a few more minutes, the Doom Buster grunted, alarming the two remaining princesses. Their eyes were peeled to the massive, swinging ballsack which started to contract, the Doom Buster inhaling and moaning, arching her head up as she erupted inside Leiran, cumming inside and making her pussy gush out excessive amounts of cum all over the Doom Buster's taut testicles followed by Leiran's excited, lustful yell-moans.

It was finally the moment Rhiyar and Midnei were waiting for!

Not wasting a single second, they pounced off the ground, running towards the angelic gauntlets and grabbing them.

Each princess equipped one and before the Doom Buster finished ejaculating, they slid between her legs, launching two mean uppercuts straight to her hard-working jewels.

The mighty futanari groaned in pain and trembled. Feeling that their tactic is working, Rhiyar and Midnei started to slam their fists each to the chosen testicle, punch after punch using the large sack as a speedbag.

The Doom Buster was stunned! Not only her orgasm made her distracted and enabled the attacker a brief chance to retaliate, but the sisters had locked her in constant pain with continuous strikes to her low-hangers.

Punch after punch into those enormous, meaty organs, bruising them as the Doom Buster's groans resounded. She tried to get back, but her legs felt surprisingly weak!

But she wasn't going to give up.

With a coarse moan, the Doom Buster stepped back, grabbing the edges of the pedestal and trying to exit Leiran's pussy.

Seeing this, Rhiyar's eyes widened, "HARDER!!! SHE'S TRYING TO RESIST!"

Midnei yelled in anger and frustration, slamming her fist to the back of the Doom Slayer's loose testicle, pinning it against the pedestal and actually making it crack!  
  
The pedestal, that is.

With that move, the Doom Slayer was forced to slam her cock into Leiran again, leaning over her and grunting. She was caught by surprise and now her balls were in trouble! The destructive punches, or even one, was capable of absolutely disintegrating a human being with their force. And those bitches were repeatedly crushing her testicles, making the big futa dizzy.

But her rage... her rage was rising.

Her muscles bulged and the feral futanari pushed the pedestal away, ripping it from the ground and, together with Leiran on it, sent it flying away as the Doom Buster turned to the sisters and grabbed Midnei's right breast, twisting it and nearly ripping it apart with her hand!

"HGAAAAAA!!!!!" Midnei screamed, grasping the giant hand, her gauntlet slipping from her and falling to the ground.

The Doom Buster looked down and saw Rhiyar grabbing it, so she kicked her, making Rhiyar fly away like a football.

"This is... i- impossible..." Midnei gasped, her eyes full of tears as she was shaking, her boob hurt so bad!!!

The grasp worsened, and Midnei felt like fainting.

The Doom Buster looked at Rhiyar, but she wasn't there!

"JUST DIE ALREADY!!!" The princess screamed from behind the Doom Buster, her fist made a big arch before slamming into the middle of Doom Buster's penis, Rhiyar's bicep hitting between the Buster's saggy gonads.

The Buster moaned and leaned forward, which enabled Rhiyar for a clear finishing shot. She had both the gauntlets now, so she focused all the power in them and slammed them brutally into the Doom Buster's most sensitive organs from both sides, trapping the veiny jewels and squishing them between the fists.

After that relentless attack hit, yellow bolts of lightning went through the Doom Buster's ballsack, making her tremble and let go of Midnei's boob, falling on her knees and then on top of Midnei. 

Rhiyar, not sure if the mighty futa is actually out, raised her hands and with grand ferocity, hammerfisted the monstrous testicles lying between the Buster's muscular, tough thighs.

"..." Rhiyar looked at the massive body before her. She wasn't moving.

With a sigh of relief, Rhiyar collapsed back on her massive ass, then exhaled and started to pant frenetically, not believing what she just achieved.

"Holy... fucking... shit!!!" Rhiyar yelled, then crawled and grasped Midnei's hand, pulling her from below the Doom Buster, "Mid! You alive?!" Rhiyar slapped her sister across the face a few times, but she seemed totally out, so she lowered her head and planted a juicy, passionate kiss on her lips, making Midnei gasp and open her eyes.

"FUCK! Fuck! W- What happened?! Owww!!!" Midnei's face twisted in agony as she cupped her big, purple boob and rolled onto her side in fetal position. "My fucking tit! She broke it!"

"Shut up, she didn't. She's out. At fucking last! What a whore!!" Rhiyar yelled in anger, but then realised something, "Leiran!"

Both sisters looked at Leiran, who was lying, unconscious, by the wall. She didn't look that different from before.

"Huh... She looks normal." Rhiyar said, unsure.

"Gah... We'll see. I doubt she resisted the force of... something like that!" Midnei looked at the giant, unconscious futa beside her.

"Yeah... but she can be defeated, after all." Rhiyar said with displeasure in her voice.

"Uh... one, she's not defeated, she's just briefly out. Two, we had to sacrifice our own sister to get her. And three, we had to use a damn ancient relic on her most vulnerable spot!" Midnei said with frustration, " I didn't even know we could use angelic weapons. Wasn't it suppose to burn us or something?" Midnei tilted her head, cautiously observing her hand.

"No. I didn't feel anything." Rhiyar answered, looking at her feminine, perfect hands with no scratch on them, "But maybe it's because the dividing line between Angels and Demons is long gone." Rhiyar scoffed, looking at her sister.

"Heh... Yes, they are just as bad and naughty as we are." Midnei said with a small grin.

"It wasn't so millennia ago." Rhiyar said with a pinch of dread in her voice.

"Yes. When they bestowed this sick fucking power on this whore here!" Midnei yelled, getting up and kicking the Buster's right testicle, but then she groaned and caught her foot, "Fuck! Her nuts are so tough!" she grunted with a face twisted in discomfort.

Rhiyar had a serious face. She approached the Doom Buster and stepped over her left testicle, "Oh yes. They are. And we'll make sure to use them well..." She said with a little smirk, "Get the transport ready. We don't know when she's going to wake up." Rhiyar angrily pushed her foot onto the meaty, rubbery gonad, already having a few good ideas.

"We're going to have fun with you, meat pile. And you're going to pay for our pain! And for Leiran!" Midnei hissed.

The daughters of 666 got lucky and won, but at what cost!

Leiran was sure to disappoint them and start a life free of sin... or worse! Become an icon of purity as a priestess of the angelic church!

They will have to make sure to punish the Doom Buster... adequately.


End file.
